


Just Trying to Help

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But a lot of fluff, Fluff, M/M, and a bit of Rage Quit Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s less than stellar performance in the Cloudberry Kingdom Let’s Play did make for a great recording, but when Michael saw his friend bummed out, mulling over it, he offered to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Trying to Help

Gavin’s less than stellar performance in the Cloudberry Kingdom Let’s Play did make for a great recording, but when Michael saw his friend bummed out, mulling over it, he offered to help him.

“Maybe we can play through it again, just the two of us, and maybe you’ll get the hang of it.” He suggested. 

Gavin thought it over. “I don’t know. The game’s bloody frustrating.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Gavin, I’m the fucking king of frustrating games. It’s my fucking job! And if I can manage to live through more than one damn level, I think you can do it too.”

And so there they were, hours later, still trying to master every level. Michael wouldn’t settle for them to simply play through to the end of every level. No, they had to grab every single gem and perfect every single one. Gavin groaned every time Michael called him out for missing one. “It’s the only way you’re gonna get better at this, Gav.”

“But I don’t see how replaying every level is gonna do that.” Gavin said. “Especially since we’re playing levels we’ve already done in the recording.”

“It’s all about minding the gaps, Gav.” Michael mumbled, focusing on his own character. “Mind the gaps and watch your timing.”

Gavin yawned obnoxiously loud. “Michael it’s almost 8 o’clock.” 

“You’re doing good, just get to level 150 and we’ll be done.”

Gavin’s face went blank.

“But we’re at 90!”

“It’s not gonna take that long.” Michael was zoned out into the game, not even looking in Gavin’s direction. The Brit was exhausted. He just wanted to go home but his Michael wouldn’t give this stupid idea up.

“Michael, I’m exhausted. I just want to go home.” Gavin pleaded.

Michael paused the game. “You’re that tired?”

“Yes, Michael, I’m bloody exhausted.” Gavin looked at him with a pleading look, hoping that he’d feel bad for him and give up.

“Ten more levels, Gav.” Michael said and turned back to the game. Gavin was livid. Sure, his deaths have been coming fewer and further between, but after so long, the game started to become no more to him than bright blurry colors and repetitive button mashing. Minding the gaps and over the bouncy blocks and watch the ghosts and LASERS and spikes and OH MY GOD ANOTHER WALL IS COMING AFTER US just completely lost its interest after 90 perfected levels. Gavin looked to Michael, whose eyes were fixed on the screen. They had just passed level 90. 9 more to go, and at this pace, it’ll be hours more. 

Spikes and gaps. Nothing challenging in this level. Just minding the gaps and watch the timing.

Mind the gaps.

Gavin’s face turned to a mischievous smirk. This was his chance.

A quick hop by his character and down the hole he went.

“Gavin, come on.” Michael sighed. “That one wasn’t that bad.”

“I’m tired, Michael.” He insisted.

“9 more, Gav.”

Michael activated the checkpoint, and Gavin flew his character backwards into the gap behind them.

“Gavin!” Michael yelled. “You fucking did that on purpose!”

“I told you, Micool,” he said, barely containing his smirk, “I’m bloody tired.”

“Don’t fucking throw yourself in the god damn gaps again.” He growled. But a moment later, he jumped in front of Michael’s character, causing both of them to fall into the gap.

“Gavin!!!” Michael yelled, all fury unleashed. Gavin couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer and rolled onto the floor. “What in the hell!? Why did you jump in front of me!?”

“I couldn’t help it, Micool.” Gavin said through his choking laughter. Michael’s fist curled up tightly at his sides and suddenly the older man was ontop of the younger, pinning his arms to the floor.

“You’re a fucking idiot!” Michael yelled, but Gavin could only keep laughing, keep smiling at him with that dopey grin. Michael held Gavin’s wrists tightly to the floor, straddling his waist. They had rolled under the desk, and the space had gotten significantly smaller, Michael nearly bumping his head on it. Looking at Gavin and his goofy smile, he sighed. “If you were that tired, why didn’t you just quit?”

“Because you were trying to help me and I thought it was cute.” Gavin said, one corner of his mouth turning up. 

Michael scoffed and turned his gaze away from Gavin’s. “It wasn’t a big deal. And cute? You thought it was cute? What the hell, man?”

“It is, Micool.” Gavin said, his voice lowered to just above a whisper. “You’re really cute.”  
The American blushed, his cheeks turning brightly red. He looked at his hands on Gavin’s wrists, where Gavin had curled one hand up to his forearm, his fingers tracing around the base of the Ganondorf tattoo. Gavin started to pull up from under Michael, but he wouldn’t release him.

“Micool, come on, you’re not mad, are you?” but he stayed silent, his warm brown eyes fixed on the cool green of Gavin’s. “Micool?” Michael’s hands clenched Gavin’s wrists tightly as he stared him down. He knew what he felt, and had been feeling for a long ti,e. But to have Gavin come out and admit his own admiration with such ease made him feel that he needed to do the same. The ball of nerves at the base of his stomach clenched tightly, making him feel borderline nauseous. Gavin sat up in the small space, Michael releasing his grip and quickly moving out from under the desk. But Gavin had just gotten to his feet when he was thrust against the wall of the office, Michael’s gaze the only thing in sight. Their noses just barely brushed against each other when Michael’s lips shyly pressed against Gavin’s. 

The shyest of first kisses, the barely touching of lips because Michael’s thoughts conflicted one another, unsure of the situation, and Gavin let Michael lead, enjoying the feeling of him pressed against his body.

But when Gavin got a little cheeky and slipped his tongue barely into Michael’s mouth, it all changed.

It was mouths opening and welcoming another. It was feelings long repressed boiling to the surface. It was hands twisted into one another. It was hips grinding against each other. It was hot, sweet, sticky breath against each others’ necks, ears, lips. Gavin’s hands traced around Michael’s waist and neck, curling behind his head and lacing through Michael’s mess of curls. Michael pulled him close to his chest and traced his mouth around his jaw, down the length of his neck, sucking gently all the way down. Gavin sighed at the feeling, a slight squeak coming from his throat.

“Did you just squeal, you idiot?” Michael laughed, his mouth jsut floating above his neck.

“Maybe.” Gavin mumbled before trying the same to Michael, only his kiss to the Amercian’s neck was rough and bruising.

“GAVIN!” Michael cried out suddenly, pulling away. Gavin shot him a look of sadness mixed with disappointment. “Jesus, that hurt!”

“I was only trying to mark you, you doughnut.” Gavin said, his gaze fixed upon the floor. Michael simply closed the distance between them, lifting Gavin’s chin with his two fingers. 

“Just be careful next time.” Michael whispered and kissed him once again.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized the kiss at the end is quite similar to my other work "Body Snatching in Brooklyn." I guess I really love those kind of kisses with Mavin. XD Sorry!


End file.
